Son of Chaos
by Brave Vesperia of Symphonia
Summary: Read the Author Note for temporary summary. (AU). Strong OC since he is considerably a God. Pairing undecided.


Hello to my fellow Fanfiction writers and readers, I am Brave Vesperia of Symphonia. As my name suggest, I am a big fan of Tales of Series. But today I will not write a Tales of Vesperia or Tales of Symphonia story but a DxD one instead. I will use many elements from Tales of, Shin Megami Tensei (because of my OC's origin), Nasuverse and Saint Seiya.

My OC has no true name as he is the fused form of Demiurge, the Fake God, and Ziz, The Sky Beast. Up to now there is no Demiurge or Ziz in DxD canon so if they did show up in the future, that would be no problem since this is an AU story. He is known generally as Demiurge while modern world knows him as Mishida Jin (Japanese is the main language in-verse so I use Japanese honorifics). He is fond of using English, or rather, Engrish so when I write 'Kouha Meishouzan' which means he is saying 'Rending Saber' in the story. In contrast, when I use 'Falcon's Crest' meaning he is saying 'Tensou Souhazan'. Other information about him will be revealed during the story.

* * *

My English is not as good as the native so I really need a beta to correct the mistakes.

~Prologue 1~

"Damn you! DAMN YOU!" A winged being screamed at the top of his lungs. He was chained inside a prison chamber enhanced with mystical runes. He was punished for the rebellion against his creator, the God, along with the Grigori Faction. Unlike his companions who were casted to the Underworld, he was caught and thrown to this place.

"How dare you do this to me, the Almighty Demiurge?! I swear, I will – Argh!" That's right, he was Demiurge, God's Son of Chaos, the former Angel of Apocalypse. While rebelling against his Father along with his brother Helel a.k.a Lucifer, he still loved humanity but his anger had blinded him. When he regained his mind, he had already been here, in this prison. Since then, he harbored an unfathomable hatred to the Heavenly Hosts.

As he was screaming, the runes started releasing their power to harness his power, putting him under great pain.

"..." Someone visited him. Demiurge looked up to see _her_ , his root of anger that led to all of this, Gabriel.

"What the hell are you doing here? I don't need your pity, or rather, I don't want to see your face." He said, hanging down his head. Gabriel let out a distressed sigh as she opened the chamber's door and walked to him.

"Demiurge, I am sorry. I know it's my fault that you've become to this state. I-"

"Spare your breath, woman. It's too late for that now. Why do you even bother to come here instead of being with that bastard, Azrael? Oh I know. You are hiding a recording cloud somewhere in the place so that you can show to the Heaven my pitiful face and state. Haha, that trick is as old as this planet. Get loss" Demiurge interrupted her while speaking sarcastically. He expected a slap or two from her. Suddenly, his arms felt light as if the chains didn't exist and he didn't felt the pain from the runes. He jerked his head to see Gabriel dispelling the mystic barrier around the prison.

"What is the meaning of this?! Are you mocking me?!"

"Demi-kun." She used his former pet name. "I am truly sorry. Azrael used those lies to deceive me. He planned to recruit you into his group. I was a fool…" Gabriel tearfully said as she hugged him. Demiurge was lost of words. She was not only mocking, but also kept using the same trick at him. How low she was!

"Shut up! Like hell I will believe you!" He shoved her aside and ran to outside, killing any Angels blocking his way. Gabriel's cries was out of his ear behind him.

* * *

Demiurge stopped before the Heaven Entrance, where the countless Angels awaited him. Among them was his siblings: Raphael, Uriel, Sariel, Ramiel,… and him, Metatron. Even the pacifist Michael was there to stop him. Normally, when facing those two, he would back off. But now, Demiurge had nothing to lose.

"So, you intent to kill me for real this time? Hah! Idiot siblings of mine. You, Michael." He pointed at the grim Michael. "Of all people know what _I_ am capable of. **Great** …!"

Demiurge raised his finger upward. Almost immediately, a giant concentrated ball of antimatter energy appeared. Dark lightning began sparking from it, killing any unfortunately Angels randomly. Most Archangels used their wings as shields while Metatron and Michael spread their arms to create a shining field enveloping the others. Demiurge's maddening smirk widened as he declared.

" **LOGOS**!"

He made a thumb-down gesture as the energy ball exploded, bringing down a massive rain of pure antimatter energy. Those who didn't bring their shields in time were reduced to nothingness. After the raid, the remained were the high-ranking Angels and the Archangels. All of them donned in their golden armors with their weapons readied. Demiurge's response was to grab a random light pole on the ground and infuse it with his power. The light from the object blackened and had many red lines on it.

"Well then, while it is clearly unfair for me, let the party BEGIN!" Demiurge shouted before charging into the Angels head-on

* * *

Approximately twenty days later, a majority of Heaven's territory had been destroyed in the 'Heaven's Civil War', as the Church recorded, between the force of Heaven and the Son of Chaos, Demiurge. While the Angels had lost considerable amount, the First Son soon began to get exhausted. Combining with the might of Metatron and other Archangel, along with Gabriel's effort to stall time, Michael utilized the last option: utilize the Hexagon Seal, which the God used to seal the Beast of Apocalypse, on Demiurge.

"Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP! No more lies –!" Demiurge turned away from Gabriel, widening his eyes in terror. Michael was drawing the formation of Hexagon Seal and aimed it directly at him. Demiurge broke his fight against Raphael and Gabriel as he jumped to the sky. He started chanting.

" **To the Beginning of Time and Space. The Light that starts all lives…!** "

"That incantation…! Quickly brother, he is gonna blow this place to oblivion!" Raphael yelled. Michael nodded as he accelerated the progress. As Demiurge spoke the chant, a dark veil appeared and blocked all sun lights and cloud. A bright light then emerged from the center of the darkened sky and began expanding.

" **Reduce to Nothingness! BIG BANG!** "

"It's done. Demiurge, I am sorry. HEXAGON SEAL!"

As the light was about to explode, a blood red circle pinned Demiurge to the ground, the scatters behind him formed a hexagon star. The False Angel started screaming in agony, making those who agreed to use the spell on him in the first place ache in their hearts. After all, he was their brother.

"I…won't…accept…THIS! GUARRRRRRRGH!" Demiurge roared as he tried his best to stand up, ignoring the cracking sound from his body. The magical circle soon shattered and he could stand on his feet again, although blood was flowing freely from his limbs. A pained grin appeared on his face as he faced his brethren.

"Heh…you win…this time. This is my…loss…" He stepped back slowly, to the opening gate to the depth of Hell. Gabriel literally cried at top of her lungs as she ran to him, yelling to him to stop.

"But remember. I. Will. Return…Gabriel…" Demiurge muttered the last words as he closed his eyes and fell to the deep space, out of Gabriel's desperate hand.

"DEMI-KUUUUUUUUUN!" The female Archangel let out a tearful scream as she witnessed the 'Death' of the Son of Chaos.

* * *

Well, that concludes the first Prologue. The next and the last Prologue will be posted at the beginning of February. Stay tune. R&R please :))


End file.
